


Duckies

by bisexualreina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/F, Lesbian Mothers, Lesbians, monica and scully, post existence, trip to the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Relationships: Monica Reyes/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Duckies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msgilliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/gifts).



The air was warm for May, and Scully worried that it would be too swampy for the little boy that she curled close to her chest, ever so slowly walking down the bank of the pond with Monica in hand. The air was damp but the sun was parked behind an array of clouds, making it enjoyable for a summer in the district. It had been Monica’s suggestion to get out of the stuffy apartment, noticing how flustered Scully was getting in the weeks following that fateful night.

She hadn’t changed out of her pair of pajamas that she had showered and slipped into after nearly four days, her red hair somehow wild but losing it’s bright red luster. Dark bags encircled her eyes from her lack of sleep, even with Monica’s constant help, taking up camp on her sofa to take some of the night changes, impressed with herself at how fast she had learned to diaper in the dark with one eye squinted open.

However she knew Scully would go quite mad if she spent another beautiful day cooped up in her bedroom with the screaming boy. It had taken some convincing, but she eventually relented and ventured out for the first time since bringing William home. She was glad she did, both of them now blissfully trotting along the cool, grassy park.

There was no swing set or playground, Scully noted, but was rather impressed with the pond where she saw young ones trotting beside their mothers, chubby hands clutched tightly to prevent any unexpected splashes. She smiled, something that she had been shocked over, normally the babies caught her eyes in grocery stores, the way they quietly clung to their mothers and glanced over at her with their round eyes, but it was never the sticky toddlers that threw temper tantrums or spilled their cups of juice all over tables, or refused to share their belongings with curious onlookers, but she found herself smiling now, imagining their return to this park.

How he would happily hang onto Monica’s hand as she pointed out the various types of toads to him, most likely spooking his already sensitive demeanor, sending him behind Scully’s leg to hide from the small frogs. She saw him kicking soft and spongey balls on the dewy grass and running his trucks up and down the small hills. She was excited to return to this park with her little family, but now she just took it one step at a time.

“How are my two favorites doing?” Monica asked as they settled beneath the cool swaying of a tree, the shade allowing Scully to grin mildly and peel back the light cotton receiving blanket that was protecting his bald little head from the harsh but deceiving rays of the sun perked behind the clouds. The soft breeze that blew against his now exposed face making him flinch slightly and curl his mouth to cry, but with the teamwork of Monica’s palm running up and down his head and Scully shushing into his ear, he settled once more.

“He’s getting pretty heavy, do you want a turn?” Scully offered, passing the little boy over to Monica who eagerly took him into her arms, feeling the contentment of him curling into the crook of her shoulder. She breathed in his newborn scent matched with the sweet scent of baby soap that Scully tenderly towel washed him with.

“I think he likes me.” Monica grinned proudly as both women found a bench to relax onto, overlooking the family of ducks that a little one was playing with, tossing bits of bread and grapes that he had pulled out of a baggie, a band playing off in the distance.

“Monica, I told you multiple times that he does, you’re great with our little boy.” Scully breathed, leaning her head onto the taller woman’s shoulder, closing her eyes to take in the peaceful sounds of their surroundings, feeling their son’s fingers occasionally bat at an eyeball or scratch at her forehead, bringing a smile to her face.

“ _Our_ little boy?” Monica questioned quietly, her tone causing Scully to sit up and stare at the woman momentarily before taking a breath, both of her hands now resting in her lap.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” She muttered, realizing the jump she had taken with the woman. Their relationship had yet to be defined, but she knew one thing, that she did indeed love Monica Julieta Reyes. She thought that by bringing Mulder’s child into the world, that it would bring a closeness between the two, but her efforts had been in vain, because he only stretched their distance, and Monica had been there.

She loved the way she wanted the world to smile, the way she held Scully when she needed a moment to expel all of her sorrows and fears of this new chapter of her life. Monica had been the rock that she needed when she was sure that she would break into millions of pieces. 

She loved the way she loved William, the way she watched her out of burning eyes be the awaiting hands to welcome him into this scary world, how she all but offered the shirt off of her back that night, and even then she was bundling him in her jacket before handing him off to Scully. The way she had loved her that entire night without saying a word, elongating Scully’s courage with simply a look and touch. She loved watching her soothe him when she felt as if she couldn’t anymore, her lips always softly brushing against his wrinkly hand, each one of these moments making a smile dawn on Scully’s face.

She loved Monica for so many reasons that she couldn’t even count, her hand coming to rest on her arm, gazing in her direction, watching the brunette glance in astonishment at the statement, struggling to find the words. She bit her lip and felt moisture burning the insides of her eyes, worried that she’d work herself up before anything had even been said yet.

“No…you didn’t, I just didn’t know you truly felt that way.” Monica shrugged, the statement making Scully breathe out a nervous chuckle and bite her lip playfully, gripping her hand that was perched on her son’s back, softly brushing her fingers against her skin.

“I guess I’m kind of bad at flirting, even when I don’t have a fussy newborn.” Scully breathed while tilting her chin up in the direction of the taller woman, but Monica just giggled at the comment and scrunched her nose at the tiny redhead who was clinging to her, feeling the urge to reach over and press a kiss on her nose, unable to reach over to her lips fully.

“Well you’re lucky I love you too, and that I love your shitty flirting too.” She grinned, the gravity of her words weighing heavily on the both of them, waiting a moment until Scully cleared her throat, still keeping her fingers intwined with Monica’s, both of them relishing in the rhythmic feeling of William’s rising and falling back.

“And to answer your question…yes, _our_ boy.” Scully whispered, now moving a finger so that William’s ruddy fist clutched it tightly, averting her eyes until Monica finally freed one hand to brush over Scully’s cheek. “I know it’s only been a few months, but I want you to know that I’ve never felt this way before. I’ve never falling so fast for someone like this. I also never thought I’d be able to love someone else’s child like my own…but you came into my life and all of those thoughts and preconceptions went out the window.” Monica cried, her words pulling tightly on a string in Scully’s heart.

“I love you so much Monica. I’ve been scared to say it in the past, but it feels so easy when you’re with me.” Scully cried softly, light tears falling down her warm cheeks, allowing Monica to gently peck the damp spots with her lips and then nuzzle her forehead onto her temple.

“I love you too. I love this little family we have.” She cried proudly, pulling a now alert William from her shoulder down to her leg for both women to croon at, softly rubbing the fabric of his onesie, up and down his little belly.

“I love that he looks like you.” Monica smiled, the ducks swimming happily in the pond with the little ones trailing happily behind, their noises making William flinch before returning to his content state of staring up at his two mothers with his big blue eyes.

“I love that he’s going to have your heart, your compassion.” Scully returned, watching as her son evenly took in his surroundings with a hint of curiosity gleaming in his eyes, even as such a small baby.

“I hope he is a little Raggedy Andy when he grows up, just like his mama.” Monica laughed, rubbing his head that had yet to sprout a full head of hair like Dana had projected, both of them shocked at his lack of upon his arrival. Scully chuckled at her prediction and shook her head adamantly.

“Monica my hair is red but it isn’t naturally _this_ red. Also please don’t wish that on him, Bill had red hair as a baby and it was so curly and thick, he just needs a nice even color.” Scully groaned, but Monica was sure, he was going to have bright, vibrant locks to match his mother and that would be the end of it.

“Anyways, I think it’s going to start raining soon and he shouldn’t be out in it.” Scully sighed, taking the baby back into her arms as Monica grabbed the heavy diaper bag that she set on the seat beside them, warmly pressing a kiss onto her cheek before helping her up.

“You’re right, let’s go home.”

***

Scully had been right, the rain was now coming down in violent sheets outside, relieved that the three of them had left when they did, avoiding the downpour for the most part, still having to run through some of it to get from the car to the building.

The apartment was quiet for the first time since they had brought William home, and neither knew what to do with this precious time, the walk had probably eased their son into a nap. Scully just stretched as she closed her dresser drawer with a frustrated thud, all of the laundry piled in her hamper, untouched and unwashed. 

Normally this wouldn’t phase her, but she knew her mother would be over for dinner and some time with the baby later that evening, and she needed some decent clothes to convince Maggie that she was handling things well.

“Don’t worry, I already threw some clothes into the wash, and they should be done by the time your mom gets here, the rest we can hide in the bathroom so she doesn’t see.” Monica breathed from behind, wrapping her arms around Scully’s waist and interlocking around her delicate middle.

“Thank you, but now I don’t have anything to wear for the time being.” She complained, only clad in her thick robe. She could feel Monica’s lips grin as they trailed from her hair down to her neck, pressing kisses tenderly where she felt the tension, instantly melting Scully.

“That’s fine.” She smirked, but the shorter woman turned to raise a confused eyebrow at her partner, a finger landing on lips to stop her from going any further.

“You know I still can’t have sex yet, _everything_ is still a wreck down there.” Scully reminded, shuddering at the thought of anything going near such a sensitive area. Monica just nodded and puckered her lips against her finger, carefully pulling it away and into her own hand.

“Yes I know I can’t do anything yet, but I still have an idea to pass the time while the baby sleeps and our laundry is washed, I think it’ll also help your wrecked bits, you mama duck.” She smiled, feeling Scully now agree and allow her to lead her into the bathroom where she began to draw a bath, pouring in some of her medicated and gentled oils and salts into the warm water.

Once it began running on it’s own she then slowly began to work on the tired redhead who stared longingly at the running water. Slowly pulling the robe away to knead at her tense shoulders, digging the painful knots out with her thumbs, resulting in an unintentional moan.

Monica tenderly pulled Scully back into her body, relishing in how her head rested perfectly over her collar bone, wrapping her arms around her as she discarded the rest of her robe, feeling the warmth of her body in her arms.

“It’s full.” Scully breathed, reaching over to shut off the water that was now filled to the brim of the tub, glancing back at the brunette for her to also peel off her clothes still slightly damp from the rain. Monica obeyed and they found themselves now both staring at each other’s naked forms, the sight taking their breath away.

Even in the dank light of the gutted shack, both of them clammy with sweat and riddled with stress over their son’s impending arrival, she couldn’t help but marvel at Scully’s beauty, unconsciously speaking her mind.

_You look amazingly beautiful, Dana._

She did then, and she did as she stared at her tiredly leaning her toned thigh against the cool porcelain, the shift in temperature causing goosebumps to flush over the surface of her skin. She could see the slight worry that flickered through her eyes as her hands went to instinctively cover the stretch marks that had yet to fade on the sides of her stomach, some of the skin still slightly loose as it worked to deflate back down.

Monica just pursed her lips and inched towards her, pulling her hands away gingerly and pressing her lips against hers, her tongue sliding into Scully’s mouth before softly pulling away, cupping her chin with her hands, completely relishing her.

Monica carefully climbed into the warm, soothing water, holding her hands out for Scully to hang onto as she slowly joined her, both women sinking until their shoulders were completely submerged. Scully leaned back slowly, pressing her back against Monica’s bare body.

She took in the sensation, the feeling of her nervous stomach quivering against her back as Scully settled, reaching back for her hand to clutch. 

“I love this.” Scully breathed, the feeling of being completely enveloped in her arms, their breathing now in sync as she felt her muscles loosen, knots breaking, and her stress dissipate, she had Monica, and that was all she needed.

She could feel her eyes growing heavy, fighting it to try and remain present for this thoughtful moment, but Monica could feel the shift in her weight, how she sunk farther into her body out of pure exhaustion. She hummed softly and began to scratch her nails in a soothing motion up and down her thighs, continuing with one hand while the other softly massaged the healing muscles of her abdomen.

Scully was a puddle in her hands, the motions lulling her eyes back into a nap, regardless of how hard she was fighting it.

“Just rest.” Monica whispered into her ear, following it with a gentle kiss on her temple, feeling Dana sigh and finally succumb to the sleep that was calling to her as Monica continued to make her comfortable.

There was no doubt that there was love between the two, regardless of the amount of time that they had spent together, Monica loved Dana and Dana loved Monica. It was written in the stars long before their souls were meant to meet, and when they did, it was magical.


End file.
